


All I Ask (inspired by Adele's song of the same title)

by matching_backpacks



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Bad Decisions, Based on an Adele Song, F/M, Gossip, Heartbreak, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Smut, Modern AU, News Media, Not Beta Read, Open ended, Original Character Death(s), Scandal, Social Media, Song Lyrics, Spans More Than A Decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matching_backpacks/pseuds/matching_backpacks
Summary: Inspired by Adele's song, All I Ask.Breaking up is the worst. Especially if one is expecting a proposal after almost a decade-long relationship. First, Sakura was upset. Who wouldn't be? She felt used and she felt like she wasted the best years of her life with Sasuke Uchiha.Being born to old money is both a blessing and a curse. Sasuke Uchiha had to break his girlfriend's heart following the decision of his clan to have an arranged marriage to further their business.How are they going to say goodbye? How will both of them move forward with their lives?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Original Male Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Sasuke & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. The Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic. Well, my first posted fic. I've been trying to write for months now and my drafts are just screaming at me to finish them but I got to this one first. I figured, I really need to finish one so it fuels me to finish the other drafts.
> 
> This is a bit fast-paced. A lot of my writing right now, if they ever see the light of day, are very long-winded. Also, fair warning, this is open-ended. It was not intentional but you see now my problem with my other fics? They tend to get away from me so I finished this one when I thought it's already branching out to another arc.
> 
> Unlike some other song fics, I only took snippets of lyrics. This fic was loosely inspired by the story of my friend who had a decade-long relationship that didn't work out. Three years later, we saw his ex married.
> 
> No copyright infringement meant. I do not own Naruto. I do not have any rights to any of Adele's work but she can always hurt me with her sad songs.
> 
> Reviews are welcome. I implore you, please be nice. It took almost eight months for me to finally decide to publish something here. I hope this little story makes you feel things.

“Excuse me?!” Sakura exclaimed.

“Don’t make this harder than it already is, Sakura. You know how much I love you, but this is something I must do. I have a responsibility to my clan,” Sasuke extended his hands to reach out to Sakura, trying to reason with her even though this is also tearing his insides apart.

“Let me get this straight. We spent almost nine years together. You brought me to one of my favourite restaurants in the city. This is not the way you frame a break up, Sasuke. Was I way over my head to expect something else? Something permanent?” Sakura’s tears are falling nonstop at this point. Her voice quivering while she talked.

“I’m sorry if you were expecting a proposal, Sakura. That wasn’t my intention. I just want us to have one last special night. Believe me, breaking up with you is the last thing I want to do but I am who I am, I cannot change that. I wish I have another option but even my genius big brother cannot get away from this path. I don’t know what else to do. Please believe me. I still love you but I have to let you go,” Sasuke implored.

“So that’s it? I give you the best decade of my life. I tried my hardest to win over your clan. I am the best neuropsychiatrist in all of Konoha but even that wasn’t enough for the mighty Uchiha?” Sakura summed up everything. “And what about tonight? You expect me to just open my legs as you give this news to me? Is that what you meant by 'one last special night' together? Is that really what you think of me?”

“No don’t say that! I’m really sorry, Sakura, I tried to fight it. I did. I cannot imagine life with another woman but they have already picked out a bride for me and we’re to be married in six months,” Sasuke confessed.

“OH WOW! So tonight is just the only night to bring all this up then? I am not only getting a break up, I am getting the news that my soon-to-be-ex is to be married in a half a year?! Wow. This is just amazing, isn’t it?!” Sakura’s voice now becoming stronger and louder at this point. She cannot believe this is happening to her. After all the preparations she’s had with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari for this night. It was all for nothing. Sasuke Uchiha is breaking up with her. Her one and only love.

“You know what? I don’t need this, Sasuke. I don’t need the approval of your clan. I am a woman with a career most people would die for. I have hands which heal. I am surrounded by friends who appreciate me. I even have money. Which is definitely not handed to me by my rich family, because my parents are far from that but money I actually earned and worked my ass off. I thought marrying you would have been the only thing missing in my life but a lot of people in the world doesn’t even get to have one of the things I have. I should count myself lucky that I now have an _ex_ who doesn’t have the balls to fight for such a great catch like me. Good bye, Sasuke. I look forward to not seeing you again. This will be the last time I will ever bother you. Thanks for the amazing nine years and I wish you the best of luck for your upcoming nuptials,” Sakura released a heavy sigh, squared her shoulders, stood up from her seat regally and gave one last lingering but cold look to Sasuke Uchiha. The guy who promised her the world but ended up breaking her heart into pieces.


	2. Surprise Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino drags Sakura for a night of fun.
> 
> Sasuke gets a mind-numbing surprise.

It has been three weeks since the break up. Both of them only surviving by a thread. As their personalities, they spent their times working themselves to death until they both cannot feel anymore. It is taking a toll on Sakura so tonight Sakura was dragged by Ino to a bar to have a girls night out. She obliged because she was free. She should be freer to be completely honest, she’s just taking on an extraordinary amount of load so she won’t wallow. However, tonight didn’t turn out to be the usual girls night out. It was a surprise to her when all their closest friends showed up. Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Choji, Lee even Temari’s brothers were both there, visiting her from Suna. It was going well for the first 20 mins until Naruto showed up with Sasuke in tow.

“Hi everyone! Sorry we’re late but the bastard had to finish something up,” Naruto explained, oblivious to the tension.

“Why is he here?” Sakura stiffened and hissed at Ino.

“I don’t know boo. I didn’t invite him. I guess Naruto dragged him here when we all arranged this for you,” Ino tried to appease Sakura. “Look! He’s as miserable as you. Looks like he hasn’t shaved, his eye bags are big and black. You don’t have to talk to him while we’re all here. Please Sakura. Just enjoy our night, this is your night,” Ino smiled genuinely. Sakura couldn’t resist that smile. Ino has been her rock during the whole break up.

Actually, Ino has been her rock since they were kids. She’s the only heiress brave enough to befriend her in their private school. As a scholarship girl, she got into the school of the rich and well-connected purely due to her smarts. Without Ino, she wouldn’t have survived school. They eventually became their own clique when Ino also took Hinata under her wing, another heiress from old money but was bullied because she was extremely shy. Tenten also got into the school as a student athlete with full ride while Temari they met when their school would visit for those inter school tournaments and ultra exclusive soirees. It’s so exclusive, not even all five great nations are represented. It’s just Konoha, Suna, and Kumo. The other private schools from Iwa and Kiri are not part of it because the countries they’re in are not considered high class what with the high crime rates and unstable governments.

After the initial shock, Sakura was able to enjoy the night out with friends. They didn’t discuss the elephant in the room as much. Actually, not a lot of people know about it. She only told the girls and Naruto and she made them swear not to blab about it because she just wanted to do it quietly.

Everyone eventually said their goodbyes well into the night. She excused herself and told Ino she’ll just need a minute to go to the toilet. When she went out the door, she ran into someone’s hard chest in her haste. Before she can even say sorry, the guy grabbed her by the arm to steady her.

“Sakura, I’ll be taking you home. Ino wasn’t feeling so good so Sai asked me to drive you home since he wants to bring his girlfriend home immediately,” Sasuke said monotonously like talking to her finally after a whole night of ignoring each other wasn’t splitting his soul.

“Oh! Is she okay? Yes, they were my ride. They didn’t need to abandon me. They know I’m a doctor I could’ve helped her.” Sakura said suspiciously, looking at Sasuke with disbelief in her eyes.

“You’re right. They’re fine. I asked them to leave me alone with you. Ino had to be dragged out of the bar but Naruto helped in convincing her and she threatened me all the way out the door. Now, is that better for you?” Sasuke confessed.

“NO! Exactly the opposite! Why are you doing this? You broke up with me, not the other way around?” Sakura trying to keep herself from yelling to no avail.

“We need to talk. I don’t want us to be like this. We share the same friends, we belong in the same circle. Even the hospital you’re working at is a JV between the Senju and the Uchiha. Please we need to work on being civil about this. Eventually, with my new wife, we’re going to have to act okay towards each other. This just won’t do,” Sasuke quietly requested.

“Oh! Wasn’t telling me about your new fiancee on the night you broke up with me enough? Should I hand you a knife then so you can personally see to it that my heart can no longer be pieced back? What is your agenda, Sasuke? Let me the hell go,” Sakura angrily said.

“Maybe we should get into the car. This hallway is just too public,” Sasuke suggested, seeing that their not so quiet conversation is already getting attention. He saw some bar patrons already taking out their phones while out in the hallway. He doesn’t want this to be out in the news by tomorrow.

“Was I embarrassing the Uchiha clan again unconsciously? UGH. Fine. Let’s take this outside but let’s make things clear, I am taking a taxi going home. I can go home on my own. I am not some stupid rich heiress used to using daddy’s credit cards. Oh right! That’s exactly why we are no longer together!” Sakura finished sarcastically but was already stomping her way out to go to the bar’s parking lot.

Sasuke released a heavy sigh but followed his fiery pink-haired doctor. Correction. Just a fiery pink-haired doctor. Since three weeks ago, she was no longer his and he’s never been more miserable or hateful to belong in such a traditional clan.

Sakura stopped by the sidewalk leading to the crowded parking lot. Sasuke gave another sigh. “Babe, please don’t do this. Just let me drive you home. It’s already so late and for sure you have another busy shift by tomorrow. Plus, most bar goers are also on their way home, the taxi queue might be too long already.”

“You lost the right to call me “babe” three weeks ago. Plus, I can always get an Uber you know. I’m not exactly stupid.”

“Also, I don’t have a shift tomorrow. I don’t have anything by tomorrow or the next day or the next week. You see, I don’t know if any of our friends told you. I am leaving.” Sakura stated simply, feeling victorious in finally slapping something hurtful to Sasuke. That if he still loves me, she thought.

“Yeah, we are. This parking is getting crowded by people too. Let’s just get into my car so I can take you home please.” Sasuke replied, misinterpreting what Sakura is saying.

Sakura took his right arm when Sasuke tried to lead the way to his car so the Uchiha is forced to look at her. “No, Sasuke. You’re not listening to me. I. Am. Leaving. I’m leaving Konoha. Permanently.”

“What?” Sasuke seethed the question out like it’s most disgusting word in the dictionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I hope you're still reading at this point. Sorry if I had to divide them by chapters. I just felt like ending with a cliffhanger. 
> 
> As usual, reviews are appreciated.


	3. Last Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the meat of this fic. 
> 
> Sasuke and Sakura spends their last night together.

“Yes. I’m moving to Kumo,” Sakura answered simply like her news doesn’t beg ten million questions.

Sasuke looked around. Saw eyes still trained at them. “This is not a conversation we should have out here. Please just ride with me and let me just take you home. Don’t be too stubborn, it’s getting quite annoying!”

Sakura finally relented after an exasperated sigh. “Fine!”

Sasuke stomped to his dark blue Bugatti impatient to hear what his ex has to say. He opened the door for her and almost slammed it behind her out of frustration. He sat inside but didn’t talk until they were out in the highway.

“Okay. Please explain,” His eyes focused on the road ahead but Sakura can feel his anger like there’s a dark aura emanating from him. She doesn’t see this side of his often. Actually, the last time he saw this was when Itachi broke up with his then-long-time-girlfriend, Konan. He chose to follow the clan elders’ decision and chose to marry Izumi. After the break up, Itachi was a broken man. He was never the same warm person again. He learned to love Izumi and he is devoted to his son, Ichiro, but he was the shadow of the man he used to be. He is still well-admired but when Sasuke talk about him with Sakura, he would usually say that while Itachi accepted his fate a long time ago, what really broke him was Konan moving on. She left Konoha for good as well and is now happily married to a political figure in Amegakura.

Now, Sasuke is here. Driving. Seething. Feeling so much anger that what basically happened to his older brother is happening to him. He already saw the preview. He is not interested to see the full-length feature. 

Sakura doesn’t know why she all of a sudden feel ashamed to talk about this decision but she squared her shoulders to gather courage. She has nothing to be ashamed of. The job waiting for her there is really a good next step for her career. 

“Well, you know Choji’s girl friend who can’t stand you? Karui? She connected me with someone there. I got an offer two weeks ago and I’m taking it. So, I am moving there in two days,” Sakura explained. 

Trying to remain confident about her decision. Not that she is doubting it now but she just doesn’t want what happened to Itachi to happen to Sasuke. While he did break up with her, she still wish him well. She’s still very much upset about how he went about breaking up with her and breaking the news about his impending wedding. The truth remains though, she still loves Sasuke which is why this step was important to her. If she stayed in Konoha, she will never be able to move forward.

“In two days?” Sasuke silently asked. His voice sounded defeated.

“Yes.”

“Was our relationship such a bad memory that you had to take this course?” Sasuke asked, trying to keep the hurt from his voice. He knew from the get go that hurting her was inevitable. He knew it before the clan elders’ decision was passed. He knew it the moment Itachi kneeled in front of their grandfather, Madara, to implore him to let him marry Konan instead seeing that Madara had a soft spot for honey-eyed girl. However, even Madara cannot override such decision by the council. He tried his best, together with their father, Fugaku, but to no avail. Once Itachi stood up from his kneeling position, his expression was devoid of any emotions except for the drying path of tears on his face, no one could have known he was actually hurting.

“Our relationship was special which is exactly why I have to do this, Sasuke. Kumo works because it’s not a place you can just drop your Uchiha name around, what with the Raikage A, the mayor there, hates the Uchiha guts.” she tried to joke about it.

It is half true though. Temari offered her a job in Suna too and she worked with Dr. Sasori a lot, the Minister of Health there. It would have been the better choice since she knows she’ll be in good hands as Temari’s family is really powerful there. She will for sure be well taken cared of. Suna, however, is just too close to Konoha. Plus, Temari’s family has many businesses with the Uchiha.

“Babe, please. Don’t do this to me. You know what happened to Itachi. You leaving is going to kill me.”

“Don’t be overdramatic, Sasuke. Itachi survived. Plus, I’m doing this for myself. I won’t be able to move forward if every block I turn to or even in my own workplace I am reminded of your clan, of you.”

She waited for him to speak but he said nothing.

“I think it’s selfish of you to ask me to stay, to be honest. What are you planning? Keep seeing me while you’re married? Is that how low you think I am.”

“Why do you keep assuming I think so lowly of you? I love you. I would’ve married you if it wasn’t for the stupid elders. I could marry you right now if I have a choice, but I don’t. I love you and I will always love you.”

Sakura gulped. The night they broke up wasn’t her best night, she admits that. She could’ve handled it differently. She is not that loud and obnoxious. That Sakura belonged in their prep school or even her early university days. 

Her heart aches hearing this from Sasuke. She knows this at her very soul. She never really doubted his love for her. Why didn’t she fall in love with a nobody? 

Before she can continue her train of thought. They reached her apartment building already. Sasuke parked near the entrance but didn’t move. He turned to Sakura.

Sakura looked back at him. She can see clearly the love in Sasuke’s eyes. She wants to crumble. She wants to take back her decision of leaving. She wants to just hug him and kiss him and make both of them forget about their unfortunate circumstance. However, even if she wants to, the decision has been made already. He is to marry someone else.

“Sakura, when I see myself getting married. I only see you as my bride. When I see myself in my own home, I only envision you as my wife, doing things inside the house while balancing a career you love because I know that is who you are and what you want to be. When I see children in my future, I only see you as their mother. If I could die right now and be born as someone else so that I can actually marry you, I would do it in a heartbeat. I don’t need the riches of my family if I cannot have you. If I cannot see your smile in the morning, if I cannot listen to you talk about your day at work after a long shift, then that is not living at all. Again, however, I am who I am, which is an irreversible curse. It’s like I’m marked to have a joyless existence the moment I saw you but cannot have you in the end,” Sasuke poured his heart out which is a huge feat since he usually cannot put into words his emotions but he felt he has to say these things. Hopefully, doing this would help them both have proper closure even though what he’s saying is the reverse of a closure.

At this point, Sakura was crying buckets. She doesn’t know what to reply. She was filled with love but at the same time regret. She loves the man she’s staring at right now but at the same time hates his guts. She was so confused but also determined. She was a petite vessel of countless emotions. She reached out across the car’s centre console to cup his handsome, pain-stricken face.

“I love you with all my heart. I don’t know if I could ever love someone as much as I love you. If this will be the last time I’ll see you. Let’s make this night count,” she said through her blurry vision. She leaned further to kiss him fully on the mouth. All her love, all her energy, she wanted to convey with that one kiss. 

After what feels like eternity, they came up for air. Sasuke stopped the engine of the car. Got out and circle to her side of the car to assist her in getting out. The couple held on to each other as they move to go inside the building, to go inside the lift, and finally in front of her modest apartment unit. They hold on to each other like it really was the last time they will see each other in this lifetime. Both of them afraid to let go, feeling like either will disappear into thin air if their hands and lips leave each other’s for more than a few seconds. 

It was a quick work of clothes off of each other, fabrics scattered when both of them got a little impatient.

_If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

With Sasuke on top of Sakura, looking deeply into those emerald eyes, flushed face, pink strands everywhere, trying to memorise every little detail of such a sweet face. Trying to commit into memory the sounds she’s making, moans she’s emitting, her screaming his name like a prayer. He knows he will never experience making love like this after tonight. He knows he will never experience such joy, such euphoria, in going in and out of such a delicate and sensual body. He knows this was it for him. He may make his clan happy. He may make them richer. He may make them powerful. He may marry the girl they want but this girl beneath her, writhing in sweet pleasure will always have his heart. This was it for him. She was it for him. In the end, he cannot have her. He is ruined. She ruined him for everyone else. She ruined him for his new bride and he doesn’t even give a damn. This girl beneath him is his soulmate. He will never be the same person ever again.

_Let this be our lesson in love  
Let this be the way we remember us_

Sakura reached her climax first. She screamed like there’s no tomorrow. Making sure that she won’t forget this night, the throat burn will remind her for days. Sasuke let her ride her orgasm as he kept his pace hard, fast, and frustrated. She welcomed the continuous pounding. She didn’t even care if she can walk tomorrow or walk herself to the airport the day after tomorrow. All she cared about is this man, his obsidian eyes, looking intensely at her, giving her the release she needed, making sure that she felt all the frustration, all the love, in each thrust. He soon followed with a loud grunt. This is how she wants to remember him. Spent. All his love given to her, all his pent up desire, inside of her. Regardless of what happened tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, next decade, she will take to heart that this man loves her with all his heart, the best way he knows how.

_I know there is no tomorrow_

__

__

_It matters how this ends  
'Cause what if I never love again?_

Sasuke moved to her side, face down, so as not to crush her with his body. Still joined, he looked at her sideways as she did the same. Both of them out of breath but both of them looked at each other with agonising longing.

“I love you,” both of them said at the same time.

* * *

Sasuke left before she woke up. He cannot bare to say goodbye. It was better this way.

Sakura was disappointed to wake up to an empty bed, with Sasuke’s side cold. He had left a long time ago before she woke up. She guessed it was better this way. She felt sore all over but nothing hurt more than her broken heart.

She called Ino.

* * *

Two days after, she was saying goodbye to Naruto and Ino. Their other friends dropped her off but she asked that only the two blonds stay. She was closest to them. She never heard from Sasuke after their last night together. She kept convincing herself that it was for the better.

“Don’t forget me, Forehead. I’ll come visit you every month. I’ll even come whenever Choji visits Karui. If they can make long-distance relationship work, we can too,” Ino cried while she hugged her long-time BFF.

“I know, Pig,” Sakura smiled sadly.

“Me, too, Sakura-chan. Please write all the time. I know I’m always busy but I’ll make time for you, always,” Naruto promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I'm too old to figure out how posting properly works. I hope I am not messing up anything. Please let me know if there are any issues you encounter while reading.
> 
> Please leave a review if you have time. :)


	4. Time Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years go by as told by news outlets and social media posts.

_Approximately a year after Sakura left for Kumo_

Konoha Herald: “Uchiha, Matsuda merger finally formalised with the union of the youngest Uchiha and heiress, Misao”

Kumogakure Post: “Famous Konoha-native Dr. Haruno appointed as Head of Kumo Medical Center” 

Kumo Daily Blog: “Another foreigner getting top post, while locals struggle to get recognized”  


* * *

_Between year 2-3 of Sakura in Kumo_

Konoha Scoop: “Two years into the marriage, still no heir in sight for Sasuke and Misao”

Kumogakure Post: “Kumo Mayor, Raikage A, attends opening of Kumo Children’s Hospital with Director Yotsuki and Chief Psychiatrist, Dr. Haruno”

Kumo Society: “Philanthropic doctor Sakura Haruno adopts one of the orphans from her children’s hospital”  


* * *

_Between year 4-5 of Sakura in Kumo_

Konoha Scoop: “Insider Scoop: Uchiha elders impatient, in talks with the Matsudas for Misao to pursue medical help to produce an heir”

Kumo Society: “The fairy tale engagement we have been waiting for: Sukui Yotsuki and Sakura Haruno”

Konoha Business World: “Matsuda Electronics patriarch dead from skiing accident, ($MTSDE) share price plummets”

@KonohaTechDaily: “Ransomware found in most Matsuda smart appliances due to an employee opening a spam email”

Konoha Herald: “When it rains it pours, Matsuda Electronics faces privacy issues anew”

Konoha Scoop: “Even the Uchiha name cannot save Matsuda Electronics, customers storm Matsuda shops in droves to ask for refunds”  


* * *

_Year 6 of Sakura in Kumo_

Kumo Society: “InoShikaCho VC heads make rare appearance as a complete trio in Yotsuki-Haruno fundraiser with their little heirs and heiress in tow”

Kumo Society: “Yotsuki-Haruno signed deal with Uzumaki-Hyuga for 280 mobile diagnostic clinics to go around hard-to-reach areas and smaller counties around the globe, making healthcare much more accessible to everyone”

Konoha Scoop: “Trouble in Paradise: Sasuke Uchiha seen getting cozy with model-actress, Karin Uzumaki”

@UzumaK: Oh please! Get a better source next time @KonohaScoop. Sasuke is my cousin’s best friend! We grew up together. I see him as a little brother. If you knew him, you’d know he would never betray the sanctity of his marriage. Plus, he’s SOOO not my type.

Konoha Scoop: “The divorce we all saw coming. Misao Matsuda spotted talking to divorce lawyers. Is the heiress trying to find a workaround for that airtight prenup?”

@MisaoMU: I have no intention of leaving, Sasuke. The people I was pictured with are indeed lawyers but they are corporate lawyers helping me with different suits.  


* * *

_Year 7 of Sakura in Kumo_

Kumo Society: “A very long engagement indeed! Yotsuki and Haruno finally tied the knot, Yotsuki officially adopts Haruno’s daughter”

Konoha Scoop: “Breaking! Misao Matsuda literally thrown away from Uchiha Manor after photos of her nudes, in lewd positions with several different men was leaked online.”

Konoha Herald: “Matsuda Electronics files for bankruptcy”

Konoha Herald: “The fall of the Matsuda Electronics: A feature. How recent news may affect the strong Uchiha brand”  


* * *

_Year 8 of Sakura in Kumo_

Konoha Herald: “Uchiha, Matsuda talks division of assets following divorce filed by Sasuke Uchiha”

Fire Fair (Konoha’s No. 1 Society Magazine): “Uchiha, Matsuda divorce finalised. Sasuke Uchiha gave one of his luxury condo units to Misao as she tries to get back on her feet”

Konoha Scoop: “Different guys, different nights. Misao Matsuda’s neighbours complains about the divorcee’s habits, says heiress being there decreases the luxe building’s property value and cheapens its image”  


* * *

_Year 15 of Sakura in Kumo_

Kumogakure Post: “Minister of Health Dr. Yotsuki succumbs to rare and aggressive form of cancer four months after diagnosis”

The Independent: “Five Kage Summit a resounding success! Mayor Uzumaki, with the financial support of best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, has finally made progress with pretty closed up Kumogakure. Mayor Raikage A opens borders to more Konoha businesses starting with three Uchiha subsidiaries.”  


* * *

_Year 16 of Sakura in Kumo_

Kumo Society: “Young model and heiress duo, Sarada Haruno-Yotsuki and Chocho Akimichi, bags most-coveted Uchiha campaign contracts for its Kumo businesses”

Fire Fair (Konoha’s No. 1 Society Magazine): “Chocho Akimichi seen showing Sarada HY around Konoha’s trendiest spots”

Konoha Herald: “Konoha’s own, Dr. Sakura Haruno-Yotsuki, makes a comeback, accompanies young model daughter in signing Uchiha deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this format is not out of the blue. I wanted to convey years of development without me being too consumed my the little details. 
> 
> We are almost done. As promised, this was supposed to be short fic. I hope you are enjoying thus far. Please leave a review if you can.


	5. Say What? (Open Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this fic.
> 
> A surprise awaits.

“I don’t know if I should be doing this, Pig. I could have just told you to accompany Sarada or ask Naruto and Hinata to do it. I don’t know why I’m back here after 16 years!” Sakura nervously exclaimed.

“Calm down, Forehead, this is not your moment. I hope you’re not like this in front of Sarada or else she will get suspicious,” Ino tries to calm her nervous BFF.

Sakura gave her a look. Ino knew there is something the pink-haired doctor is not telling her but she didn’t push. She didn’t need to.

“I didn’t want to tell you, Pig, but I came clean to Sarada after Sukui died. I mean, Sukui knows the whole time and was in on keeping it a secret but I was so scared in coming clean to Sarada. Only for her to tell me that she had a feeling but since she’s a very sweet child she never asked about it. She told me not to worry, she was never felt unwanted or unloved by either me or Sukui,” Sakura shared.

Ino looked at Sakura with wide, disbelieving eyes. They were at a cafe inside one of the Hyuga’s 5-star hotel.

“I swear, Forehead, if we’re not in a public setting I would’ve hit you so hard by now! How can you be so stupid?! Is that why my goddaughter was so adamant to work here in Konoha?!” Ino hissed. Extremely annoyed at her stupid friend.

“No, of course not. She doesn’t know who her father is. She only knows she is not my adoptive daughter but my real one,” Sakura explained and gave Ino another pointed look.

“Oh! My! Gosh! There’s something else isn’t there?!” Ino catching Sakura’s drift.

“Well, I also came clean to Naruto two years ago when he visited to console me after Sukui’s diagnosis.”

“Wow! I know he’s our mayor but that guy cannot keep a fucking secret! Are you kidding me?!”

“I know, Ino. I kind of regret it as well since all these moves to get close to Kumo, I feel like, it’s Naruto’s way to get me back home and you know, introduce Sarada to her papa.”

“This is such a disaster! I thought you wanted nothing to do with that man ever again?! I thought you made this decision so you and Sarada can live a normal life?! I am always here for you, Forehead, but I don’t know what you want me to do. I told you from the very beginning hiding her was the wrong decision!”

“I know, Pig. I think it’s sixteen years too late but it’s time to face the music. I have no other choice. I might lose Sarada in the process, literally or figuratively, but I cannot let her live like she doesn’t have a father. Sukui’s death took a toll on her. They were very close. I don’t even know her papa’s family is going to react.”

“Now, you’re subjecting my goddaughter to another rollercoaster of emotions. For a successful doctor you really are stupid, you know that? You keep making these ridiculous choices! I’m so angry at you right now but I have no choice. I’m sure Naruto already said the same thing. We won’t let anything happen to you and to Sarada. If my goddaughter breaks, I’m here to just pick up her pieces. You know same goes for you which for sure I’m going to regret! Argh!”

“That’s all I ask, Ino. Thank you. Wish me luck tomorrow!” Sakura said quietly.  


* * *

Sakura was a bundle of nerves. Sasuke and Itachi rarely attends MOA signing with models but seeing that Sarada and Chocho will be representing several brands under Uchiha Holdings it’s not going to be the same old signing Sarada and Chocho did in Kumo before.

Inside the big boardroom overlooking the sweeping Hokage mountain were the three ladies, people from the Uchiha’s marketing and PR team, as well as the respective assistants of the two brothers. They all await the brothers as well as their cousin who leads the Corporate Communications arm of the group, Shisui Uchiha.

Once they entered, the ladies stood up and Sakura held her breath. She and Sasuke made eye contact but before he can even go to her, he was stopped by Sarada’s extended hand. 

“Hello, Mr. Uchiha! My name is Sarada Haruno-Yotsuki. I believe you are my real father.”

Her statement sent electric shock to everyone in the boardroom.

Shisui was quick on his toes. “Anyone not an Uchiha, please leave the room!” After the initial shock, the people started to scurry outside the boardroom.

“Except you, Chocho, please,” Sarada looked at Chocho with pleading but determined eyes. The olive-skinned model stayed where she is currently seated.

“You also stay, Sakura,” Sasuke finally spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, folks.Thank you for reading my first fic! Whether you liked it or not, thank you for spending a few minutes of your time reading my first attempt at writing a SasuSaku fic.
> 
> I know the open ending is not ideal but as mentioned in the first chapter, I really feel like I'm going into another arc which doesn't really fit this as a song fic. I do have ideas already on how to continue this but it's still very raw. 
> 
> I hope I was able to make you forget about the daily grind with this short fic. I write usually when I am high on emotions so writing is my release and there are days I can write for hours and weeks and months in between when no words usually comes out.


End file.
